narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sedai Kazoku
Kazoku Sedai was a monk always sought peace, he later disappeared in the flames to seal the Castle in Protection, the end of it he was recognized as the Son of Peace. Personality Sedai was always very serious and somewhat playful, they sometimes start laughing senseless, he had many friends and monks also not care about the criticism of his antics, he always dreamed to see his real family again and also always been very dreamy. Apareance Sedai has an appearance almost equal to Deidara, he has a Bangs and Ponytail with Green Flower and Diamond Necklace Blue and white glasses and a clear skin, beneath her bangs it has a symbol saying'' Look and Learn to Live'' and he has a blue robe with Roxas is a Blue Stripe Towel along with a rope of the same color and below Bathrobe, Silk has a white pants and he shoeing a Slipper Black Oak. History The Encounter On a rainy day in the village near the temple caught fire Sedai was a house full of flames and a Monk child cries while listening entered the house and saved Sedai and days after he entered the Academy of monks. Academy When Sedai entered the ninja academy he became a more studious boy was weak because he was still a trauma because of the incident in the village, but after having overcome her trauma he proved to be able to be a monk. Invasion in Temple An Attempt to kill Meuzeu burned the Temple, and the Temple was destroyed in flames, the monks in the temple and threw water all Meuzeu and escaped and traveled until Konoha Zakiria for Rivers, he found a road and there took towards Konoha, Sedai to know that Meuzeu escaped going after him and end up bumping into the Shinobi of Konoha, Naruto and Sakura and Sai are taken up to the temple. and wise Tantarula explain about the recent events in bombings Team Kakashi decides to sleep at Camp Temple to witness another Attack, Ninja Claurcius tried to enter the camp more was ambushed by a trap that woke all Ninjas and Ninja then fought with them more was defeated by Naruto, the Prisoner Claurcius turned and there was another attack with many more were ninjas and even the leader of the group was together Ninjas and Monks of the Temple fought and thousands of monks were killed. Death When Sedai realized that the monks were dying he made the forbidden jutsu and be sacrificed for the Temple and there with that Jutsu protected the temple and destroyed all those ninjas, Naruto and Sai and Sakura jumped in the river to be unaffected no Jutsu and then there Sedai disappeared and he was pronounced dead the next day and they did a pretty Closing his life and then he left the tomb and going to heaven and waved the other monks also left their tombs waving and so ended the Reign of War for monks Peace. Abilities Gijutsu Sedai always been good at Gijutsu, the more times your Gijutsu not do well when I was little Chakra, Sedai always studied and knew Gijutsu Gijutsu was Art Monk, Sedai can only use this type of technique. Battle Sedai never called to battle, most were pretty good in battle with the monks colleagues who gave up envy of other students, Sedai has his sword called Kuchi-kan one legendary sword that was never used. Jutsus Sedai always used his jutsu to serious things and nothing to play just a jutsu that he never used was a forbidden jutsu that he had learned. =Jutsus= *1-Hana no Kogeki no Jutsu - Attack *2- Hikari no Ryu no Jutsu - Attack *3- Kami no Heiwa no Ikari no Jutsu - Attack *4- Mizu no Noroi no Jutsu - Attack *5- Soryo no Moroi no Jutsu - Suplementary Category:Ninja monk Category:Male Category:Male